<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Name by ReannaKisaragi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895232">Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReannaKisaragi/pseuds/ReannaKisaragi'>ReannaKisaragi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DiverDiva Unite! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Name-Calling, aquarium date, cafe date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReannaKisaragi/pseuds/ReannaKisaragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chronicle of name-calling between Karin and Ai, over foods, dates and teasing. Takes place before my first story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DiverDiva Unite! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't write Ai's puns, halp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Your Name</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Love Live! Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club fanfiction</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love Live © Sunrise and Lantis</strong>
</p><hr/><p>"So, Asaka-senpai and Ai-san are in a duet," Yu said slowly, making everyone in the club room stare at the two mentioned girls in shock.</p><p>Today, Nijigasaki School Idol Club receives poll result from the school's Newspaper Club. The club decided that they will create sub-units, with participation from the student body. The result are a quartet, a trio, and lastly, a duo... of the two girls that, by far, couldn't be most different. Karin the cool and mature one, while Ai is very excitable and free. They also don't have any idol-like experience prior to joining the club, and don't even socializing properly with each other!</p><p>Which is the worst possible result in Yu's mind, and apparently the other members share her  worries as they begin to whisper to each other.</p><p>"Ara, what an interesting turn of events."</p><p>"Good choice by the students!"</p><p>Well, at least they seem excited.</p><p>Yu closes the poll result and write the name of sub-units' members in whiteboard. While she doesn't doubt Karin and Ai's ability based on their first solo performances, to be paired <em>right away</em> like that... it won't be easy for them.</p><p>"So, for better or worse, this will be our sub-unit formation, so better to know your other members more closely," with that, Yu ends the meeting. "This will be all for today, we'll let everyone to mingle with their own units. Good work, everyone."</p><p>"Good work today!"</p><p>As the other groups are leaving the club with their respective units (Yu is with Ayumu as usual), Karin and Ai are still in the room as they don't know what they're supposed to do as partner.</p><p>"So... nice to be working with you?" Karin starts.</p><p>"Likewise, senpai," Ai gives her most brilliant smile, but the mood isn't improving.</p><p>Aand the conversation stops at that.</p><p><em>"This is awkward..."</em> they both thought.</p><p>Nijigasaki is too big of a school that students from different grades are usually don't have close interactions, except if they're on the same club. So, prior to joining the school idol club, Karin and Ai don't even know each other. But, two months after joining the club, suddenly they're supposed to be in a duet, which is the tightest and closest formation available in an idol group? Nijigasaki could be so demanding indeed...</p><p>But, Ai – the self-exclaimed friend of all Nijigasaki students – wont let this go! She glances at the clock, it's still 4 PM, while her part-time job won't start until 7, so she has some time to kill. Nodding in determination, she approaches her senior, who is playing on her phone absent mindedly.</p><p>"... Asaka-senpai, let's go out together."</p><p>Wait, that came out weird.</p><p>Karin's fingers slipped, "... excuse me?"</p><p>"I-I mean, let's go somewhere together! To better know each other!"</p><p>Ultimately, it's her junior that took the first approach, huh... Karin thought wryly. Her partner's gonna be interesting, to say the least.</p><p>"Um, now?"</p><p>"Yeah, right now! As they say, eat the takoyaki while they're still hot!"</p><p>"I think the saying is not like that, also it sounds very painful," Karin sweatdropped, though she tucks her phone anyway. "But, I agree. We need to get closer for the club's sake."</p><p>"Eeh, don't worry about the club for now! I wanna know you better, senpai," Ai grins while pointing her finger like a gun. To be honest, she's always intrigued about the blue-haired senior, ever since Setsuna showed Karin's photos in a magazine. She's impressed that a high-schooler is capable of being a model, so of course Ai want to know all about it!</p><p>"Really? Fufufu, I'm flattered," Karin hoists her bag. "So, where do you want to go?"</p><p>.....</p><p>After 10 minutes walk in silence, they arrive in Karin's chosen place, a bustling café in the Odaiba neighborhood. There are some Nijigasaki students there, also some people from other schools and young adults.</p><p>"Nice place, senpai!" Ai said excitedly while taking a seat.</p><p>"Right? Emma also loves this place, she said it reminds her of home."</p><p>"Emma Verde-senpai's home... it's Switzerland right?" just then, aroma of freshly baked bread wafted at Ai, making her mouth waters, "Hmm. I can imagine."</p><p>A waitress then approaches them with 2 copies of menu. Ai instantly feels her appetite increases even more after seeing the delicious-looking food on them.</p><p>"So, what do you recommend, senpai?" she asked while turning the pages.</p><p>"The hot chocolate here is... heavenly." Or more like guilty pleasure, Karin thought. Because all the sugar and cream did <em>wonder</em> for her body, as her last outing here with Emma proved.</p><p>"Awesome, I'll order that!" the waitress jots down Ai's order. "Hmm, I'd also like a French toast, with less cinnamon."</p><p>"Espresso for me."</p><p>"What an adult choice! But... that's it?"</p><p>Karin blushed lightly. "Well, I try to lessen my calories intake."</p><p>"Being a model is hard, huh?" said Ai while giving her menu book back. "But you already have an awesome body, senpai!"  </p><p>That's an understatement for sure, as Karin's body looks like an adult already. She's very tall and filled all in the right places... although the same could be said about Ai, as Rina and Setsuna often remarked.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'll eat properly later in the dorm. So no worries," Karin winks and Ai could swear the waitress blushed at that.</p><p>With that afternoon snack time, their conversation flows nicely as they told each other about themselves. Surprisingly, both of them have part-time jobs (that is normal in Nijigasaki given their tremendous freedom to its students). Karin, as the girls already knew, is a magazine model. She was scouted on her first year, so that 2 years of experience making her the perfect person to lead the club's choreography. Meanwhile, Ai worked at any job she feel interesting, like that one time she helped on a Chinese restaurant or in ice skating rink. She also volunteered to help many clubs at school, and the school idol club is her first permanent club after getting into Nijigasaki. Same as Karin, she never joined a club because her works, it's thanks to Setsuna that she joined the school idol club at all.</p><p>Well, talking about part-time jobs, they have job this night... so they reluctantly must part. After making an appointment to hang out next time after club practice, they prepare to go on their separate ways.</p><p>But when Ai tries to pay for the both of them, Karin intercepts her quickly.</p><p>"As a good senior, I must treat my junior, right?"</p><p>Ai lost all her will to refute.</p><p>-xXxXx-</p><p>"Asaka-senpai!"</p><p>It was after club practice, while everyone is done packing and prepare to go home. The sub-unit practice are going well alongside their main group, so the mood lately is high. The duo of Karin and Ai, especially, is doing rather good all things considered, Yu thought. They kind of communicated well, but the main attribute of a duo unit, the perfectly cohesive and unified performance, are not there yet.</p><p>As the club president wonders if at least they've become closer-</p><p>"Let's go out!"</p><p>Yu almost spit out her strawberry milk. Did Ai just...</p><p>"Oh? Where do you want to go today, Miyashita-san?"</p><p>"I want to have an early dinner... does curry okay? Don't you worry, they have curry packed with vegetables!"</p><p>Okay... they seem closer than a week ago, at least. But still, Yu can't help but to wonder...</p><p>"Awesome! Rinarii~ wanna join us?"</p><p>Being called upon, the masked junior tip-tapped to her seniors, "Oh, I do, I do! Rina-chan board craves curry too! But... does Asaka-senpai want me to join?"</p><p>"Let's all go together, Tennoji-chan," Karin ruffles Rina's hair affectionally.</p><p>They could feel Rina's face brightening behind her board, "Thank you, senpai!"</p><p>"Yoshaaa, leeeet's gooo!"</p><p>Lead by Ai, the three of them leave the club room together excitedly. Well, that's that, Yu thought. Karin and Ai are definitely become closer, they even invite Rina to join them too.</p><p>That's good for them... right?</p><p>.....</p><p>Some time later, they arrived in a curry restaurant... that looks more like a hiking equipment shop. The place is packed however, because they showed up in many variety shows at TV. While Ai is greeting the owner with their orders, Karin choose this opportunity to asks Rina about her blonde friend.</p><p>"So... Tennoji-chan?" Rina perks up from her phone. As they're in public place, she foregoes her Rina-chan board, so she looks just like a normal girl. "Forgive me for asking, but how come you're acquaintanted with Miyashita-san?"</p><p>Karin's always intrigued how Rina befriended Ai despite their very different personalities. Emma once told her it was Ai that recommended and persuaded Rina to join the club too.</p><p>"W-well..." Rina gulped. She's not that close with Karin (or everyone else in the club other than Ai or Yu), but she still tries to answer, "One day... out of nowhere, Ai-san appeared in our Broadcast Club. Rather than anyone else, she approached me to talk first... and because she's so nice, we hit it off since then."</p><p>"Oh, I see. I think it's good that you two are very close."</p><p>"I-it's because she doesn't tease me about my Rina-chan board, or my lack of expressions."</p><p>Looking at how fond Rina about Ai, Karin smiles softly. "Well, contrary to her appearance, I guess Miyashita-san <em>is</em> nice."</p><p>Rina stares at Karin weirdly, "Just <em>what</em> did you imagine about Ai-san?"</p><p>"Someone that bullies her junior a lot."</p><p>"That is so mean."</p><p>"Hai hai hai, your orders of curry are here!!" suddenly Ai appears before them, with a tray of food. She even dons the restaurant's apron, complete with a hiking cap, looking very much at home. "Vegetable curry for Asaka-senpai, sweet chicken curry for Rinarii, and spicy chicken curry for Ai-san!"</p><p>Karin and Rina stare at the blonde weirdly.</p><p>"Heheheh, I asks the owner to borrow their uniform because it looks good, and he even let me help! Only for this table, though," Ai strips her apron and sits beside Rina.</p><p>"That somehow actually suits you though," Karin sweatdropped.</p><p>"Thanks! But, no matter how you pamper me, I won't give you any discount, <em>jouchan</em>," Ai waggles her finger. Before she digs in, she asks, "So, what did you two talking about? Don't say that you tried to gossip about Ai-san while the person is away!"</p><p>"It's nothing," Karin answers instantly. "Let's eat."</p><p>"She just called Ai-san a bully-"</p><p>Karin quickly stuffs a potato into Rina's mouth.</p><p>"Moga?!"</p><p>"How's my curry, Tennoji-chan? Is it good?" Karin's smile looks forced.</p><p>"Wha-! No fair, I want to feed Rinarii, too!" Ai scoops out a piece of carrot, blew on it, and brings it to her as well, "Rinarii, say... aaahn~"</p><p>"I-is that your spicy curry-mogu?!"</p><p>In the end, Rina is forced to eat almost 3 portions of curry... it was very good though.</p><p>-xXxXx-</p><p>"Thanks again for inviting me to dinner, Emma-senpai," says Ai, while stirring at a pot of stew that's slowly bubbling.</p><p>"Don't mention it! I always want to treat the club members to my cooking... too bad everyone couldn't come," explained Emma, while slicing some cabbage.</p><p>"Actually, I'm relieved. I shudder to think that Emma invite those unruly bunch to our place..." said Karin, while peeking at them. "<em>Everyone</em> together in this room will just create a sequel of Titanic."</p><p>The three of them now are on Karin and Emma's shared room in Nijigasaki Dormitory. Two days ago, Emma invites the other club members to dinner, but everyone has their own businesses that night, and in the end only Ai could come over.</p><p>Seeing that Karin is lounging outside the kitchen and not even helping, Ai asks the other senior, "Do you always cook for two by <em>yourself</em>, Emma-senpai?"</p><p>The blue-haired senior's breath hitched at that accusation, while Emma laughed softly at that.</p><p>"Of course! Karin is always so busy with her works, you see. Also, she couldn't cook to save her life! If I let her alone, she'll eat <em>everything</em> raw! I know she's always on diet, but it cannot be healthy!"</p><p>Karin's face is bright red, "E-Emma?!"</p><p>Ai is laughing heartedly at that exchange. Who would've thought that the cool senpai is actually a dork?</p><p>.....</p><p>"Mmm! Emma-senpai, this is <em>delicious</em>!" said the second year with sparkling eyes. "You MUST teach me the recipe!"</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. It's a Switzerland traditional stew, made with local produces."</p><p>"Miyashita-san, you can cook?" Karin raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Of course!" Ai puffs out her chest proudly. "I had a part-time job in a Chinese restaurant, remember? Sometimes, I also help the owner when the customers are too much."</p><p>Karin nodded as Emma touches her chin, thinking.</p><p>"Hmm... I heard from Setsuna-san, her grade is the third best amongst second years."</p><p>"Wow. That, I really can't imagine," Karin looks impressed, every facts about the blonde always surprising to her.</p><p>Detecting something rude at bay, Ai asks with slitted eyes, "What do you mean about <em>that</em>, Asaka-senpa-i?"</p><p>"My first impression about you is a <em>gyaru</em>..."</p><p>She finally said it! Emma tries hard not to laugh, as Ai's cheek puffs out in annoyance. People always joked that Ai looks like a <em>gyaru</em> with her unruly blonde hair, brash mannerism, and jacket on her hip, but to hear it directly like that-!!</p><p>"W-what about you then, Asaka-senpai?" Ai decides to shift the attack target to Karin. "Balancing works and school – also the club – must be hard!"</p><p>"Yeah... of course they are," suddenly, the wall beside Karin is more interesting than this discussion.</p><p>She acts suspiciously... Ai squinted her eyes harder. Seeing that, an amused Emma decides to give some juicy information to Ai.</p><p>"Psst... you know, Karin always had a hard time wakes up for school. One time she even called me 'mom' as I tried to wake her."</p><p>Ai gulps audibly at that mental image, "What the- that's adorable as heck..."</p><p>"I-I can hear you, Emma!!" Karin shouted, her face blushing red.</p><p>"As of her grades? Of course they are <em>horrible</em>... red scores everywhere! Thankfully I'm her roommate, so I can force her to study. She also had a bad habit to ignore summer homework until the <em>very last day</em>."</p><p>Ai looks at her partner with a weird face, while said girl is reaching out to grab Emma, trying to stop her attacks. Of course Emma evades easily.</p><p>"Emma, please stop! My dignity as a senior is-!"</p><p>"Yeesh, Asaka-senpai, you're a third year... what about college and such?"</p><p>Karin stops chasing after Emma and starts to poke around at her stew, "Y-yeah, about that... I will apply for scholarship based on my modelling portfolio. Oh, my activities on the idol club will surely help, too."</p><p>"But, you only joined a club on the third year? I don't think that will help..." asked Emma.</p><p>"Uwaah, senpai, your road is paved with hard rocks..." Ai grimaces.</p><p>"So, good luck!" said the two of them together.</p><p>"Mou! Why are you two tag-teaming me?!"</p><p>-xXxXx-</p><p>"Miyashita-san, do you have time this weekend?" asks Karin, out of the blue.</p><p>Tomorrow is Saturday, so the idol club members are free to have a break or joining their previous club. As Karin is not a member of any club beside the idol club and she doesn't have a photoshoot tomorrow, she's seeking for a companion.</p><p>"Let's see..." Ai begins counting with her fingers, then she gives an thumb up while grinning. "I think I'm free this Sunday!"</p><p>"Do you want to go out with me? I have a spare ticket to the Ocean World from a friend."</p><p>"Ocean World?! Let's go, let's gooo!!" Ai hops in place excitedly.</p><p>Lately, this exchange is happening more often, Yu thought while eavesdropping. Either Ai invites Karin to hang out (with Rina) or the opposite, Karin invites her junior to play (with Emma)... or, usually just the two of them. Scratch that, of all the sub-units, the two of them is actually becoming the most coordinated now!</p><p>Seriously, what actually happened between them this past three weeks?</p><p>"Yu-chan, let's go home... hmm? What are you doing?" suddenly Ayumu is already besides her, making the twin-tailed girl jolts.</p><p>"Wah! You surprised me, Ayumu!"</p><p>"Listening on other people's conversation? You're a bad girl," Ayumu teases her, causing Yu to blush. She then looks at her childhood friend's attention, where Karin and Ai are still talking excitedly about their plan. "They seems to become good friends... to think that they only meet each other some months ago."</p><p>"Well I'm glad for them, because it means their unit's performance will be very good," Yu crosses her arms, looking like a proud mother.</p><p>Still, she's still intrigued about the duo. So, she has an idea... she actually feels bad thinking about it, however.</p><p>"Say, Ayumu. We don't have a date for some time, right?"</p><p>Ayumu blushed. "E-eeh?! Yu-chan, what are you saying..."</p><p>Being childhood friends that live beside each other, the two of them used to have date on weekends. Not much, usually they just went shopping or hanging out at cafe. But after their involvement in the school idol club, that chance is rare lately...</p><p>"But, you're right. Between school works and idol club, we don't even have time for outings."</p><p>"So, wanna go out this Sunday? I want to visit Ocean World."</p><p>"Yes! Let's go!!" Ayumu answers instantly.</p><p>.....</p><p>"Yu-chan... why are we wearing sunglasses?"</p><p>"This is a practice by Yazawa Nico of u's to blend with the surrounding! You never know who recognizes us in the wild!"</p><p>"But this is only an aquarium?"</p><p>As promised, they go to the Ocean World this Sunday... while wearing a dark sunglasses. They also wear their hair differently, with Yu letting her hair down and Ayumu foregoes her bun. They're literally disguising themselves at this point.</p><p>But alas, today Ocean World is very packed so they're moving very close to Karin and Ai... literally behind the duo! As Yu pretends to not aware of them, Ayumu recognizes them instantly.</p><p>"Hey, that's Ai-san and Asaka-senpai, right? What a coincidence! Yu-chan, let's go over to them, and we can make this a double date!"</p><p>"Wawawait, Ayumu-!" Yu tugs at her pink-haired friend, holding her.</p><p>"W-what? Yu-chan, you're acting weird since this morning. You must be hiding something..."</p><p>As expected from her childhood friend, she easily sees through her with that bunny eyes of her. As Yu feels bad about lying to Ayumu, she explains her true intention for their outing today... and it backfired.</p><p>"Oh... so, because you're worried about Asaka-senpai and Ai-san, you decided to follow them?" Ayumu asks as she pouted. To think that Yu invited her to a date after so long!</p><p>Yu waves her hand around, panicked at seeing her dear friend's disappointed face, "Y-yeah, that was one of my intentions! But the most important thing is, I want to go out with you, Ayumu..."</p><p>Her childhood friend instantly brightens up. So cute... wait no, she must focus!</p><p>.....</p><p>As Karin and Ai walk quickly through most of the place's exhibit, after some time they arrived in the gigantic tank, the pride of Ocean World. The massive aquarium covers most of the place's land, displaying thousand species of marine animals across the world. They even divided the tank into 7 sub-areas with their respective climate, with super hi-tech life support system.</p><p>Truthfully, it is their first time going to the Ocean World. As they're high school girls, they prefer more exciting places such as amusement park, shopping mall, or some Instagram-worthy places. Karin only invited Ai here because she got a free ticket after all. So of course when they entered the massive tank, they almost overwhelmed by the vastness of the exhibit, their mouths agape. </p><p>"Awesome... I really thought we're deep in the sea here."</p><p>"Indeed. Odaiba never play around..."</p><p>They walk slowly, following the pace provided by the walking belt there. They're stopping in here and there however, to take pictures of interesting animal or display.</p><p>Some time later, they arrived in the Pacific Ocean area of the great tank. As the fish there are not that many as the previous segment, they choose this moment to talk.</p><p>"So, senpai, what is your favorite animal?" Ai asked, while poking at an educational board about climate.</p><p>"What brought up this all of sudden?" Karin chuckles, as her junior grins. Still, she humored Ai and answers, "Well, they're not in the aquarium... but if I could choose one, it's panda. Because they're sooo cute! That pudgy body, droopy black eyes, and also they're bears but they only eat bamboo! I wish I could just eat veggies like them..."</p><p>Seeing Karin gushed at pandas without regards to her usual cool and mature personality is very adorable, Ai thought fondly while lending on a railing. "Hehehee, you could say that pandas are... beary funny!"</p><p>Karin sweatdropped. Ai and her puns...</p><p>"By the way, I like cheetahs. Because they're fast! Also, they're cats, and therefore they're cute."</p><p>"Cute? No way, they're ferocious."</p><p>"Yes way! Do you ever see a <em>baby </em>cheetah?" Ai fished her phone and shows Karin her wallpaper. A pair of baby cheetahs are peering at the camera with their big eyes, making the senior almost squeal. "See? They look like kittens!"</p><p>Karin coughed once, "I guess... they're cute. But, pandas are cuter!"</p><p>Ai grins evilly at that remark, "Heh. Do you ever see... baby pandas?"</p><p>Karin tilted her head. Baby pandas? They're just like adult pandas but smaller, and therefore, cuter right? But then, Ai showed a picture and she shrieks in horror.</p><p>"Wha-wha-what in the world is <em>that</em>?!"</p><p>"It's a baby panda, freshly birth," Ai explains without mercy.</p><p>"No way, I can't accept that!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Yu and Ayumu are still following them from a safe distance. They see the both of them arguing at something, but they can't hear anything in the midst of visitors around.</p><p>"Well, they're just arguing... closely?" Ayumu commented while slurping at her drink.</p><p>"Hum, so they're <em>really</em> become closer," said Yu, also slurping her drink. Looking at them now, all she sees are a pair of good friends. What did she even worried about? But she still doesn't feel satisfied. Maybe she should tail them longer...</p><p>While thinking about this, a shadow passes over her. Yu's eyes spark in delight as she tugged at Ayumu's sleeve.</p><p>"A-Ayumu... look, look! It's a huge manta ray!!"</p><p>"Waaah..."</p><p>Unknowingly to the childhood friend pair, the duo already known that they're being tailed ever since they entered the aquarium area... because the voice of an excited Yu is very loud even in the midst of other visitors.</p><p>"Hehehe. Lookie lookie, prez and Ayumucchi are on a date," Ai comments while taking a picture of them, to be used for teasing when they're back at school.</p><p>"How cute, do they think we can't recognize them with those sunglasses?" Karin chuckles. She puts her finger under her chin. "Why're they disguising though?"</p><p>"I dunno, but let's surprise them!" Ai tip-toed to their general direction.</p><p>Karin, sweatdropping, shakes her head, "Ai, you have bad habit."</p><p>That stopped Ai in her track, and she stares at Karin in shock. Seeing that, Karin hurriedly covers her mouth, but it's too late. Yes, even in the midst of this crowd, Ai heard what Karin said, loud and clear... that she called her by the first name. Granted, they're really getting closer in this three weeks, but still...</p><p>"Asaka-senpai, you just called my first name," Ai points at her senior.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, it happened without thinking," said senior is blushing a little. "Do you... feel uncomfortable by that?"</p><p>What a cute reaction, Ai thought.</p><p>"Nah, it's... alright," the blonde junior continues to look at a school of colorful fish in the tank.</p><p>As Ai volunteered to help many clubs in school, her seniors there usually call her first name too. Even in the school idol club, she also demanded that everyone call her "Ai-san", in which Karin doesn't participate for some reason.</p><p>"I don't think it's a problem... that a senior calls a junior with their first name."</p><p>"O-okay then, Ai," Karin smiles bashfully. To tell the truth, after knowing Ai better all this week, she always wanted to use first name basis, even if she's a senior. So she thought this is a perfect moment to start doing that. "By the way, I think that removing the grade barrier will make us better friends. How about you call me by first name as well?"</p><p>Ai stares at Karin weirdly, making her uncomfortable for some reason. Then...</p><p>"... Karin-senpai?"</p><p>Realizing that it was her <em>first</em> time in her life calling a senior with their first name, Ai blushed. Meanwhile, Karin is beaming at her cute junior.</p><p>"Mm-hmm. I like the sound of that. But hey, no honorifics for me too."</p><p>Ai whips her head to look upon Karin, her face still blazing, "What?! N-no way, I can't do that!"</p><p>Karin held a finger in front of her mouth, her smile teasing, "Eeeh... but if you do that, I have no choice but to call you <em>Miyashita-san</em> again. And we're back to square one, no?"</p><p>Now that's playing dirty. Ai is blushing so hard now, she always thought that teasing Karin is her role... she can't believe Karin manages to turn the table.</p><p>"Geez, you're so mean... Karin."</p><p>- Omake -</p><p>"Ah, Ayumu, we lost them!"</p><p>"Never mind them, Yu-chan! Look, a bluefin tuna!!"</p><p>"Wow. They look... delicious..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>